The Queen
by Violet Ambrose
Summary: Violet Calaway spent half her life on the streets of Detroit until one day she had a chance encounter with the so called King of Detroit. Now all grown up, she is the reigning queen. What happens when The Queen meets her King?
1. Chapter 1

I remember as a young child being thrown into the foster system. I was told by my parents that I would never amount to anything. That I was a mistake,an accident that should have never come to fruition. I was told that I was someone else's problem now.

All of this and I was only 5. How could anyone tell a five year old all that stuff?

After years in foster care, I decided that I have had enough and I ran away to live on the streets. Didn't nobody want a black girl anyway. Turns out,That was the greatest decision of my life. You see, scouring the streets of Detroit is one thing, when you're 11 years old, it turns into a fight for survival. Every day I was either fighting for food or fighting to keep men away from me. Then one day, my life changed forever. I was on the corner begging for food when I met him. Everyone in Detroit knew him as Taker, one of the biggest mobsters and crime lords in the entire United States. He ran Detroit and every thing in it. He was the king of it.

He was a name that put fear in the hearts of even the most mightiest of men. The man was about as tall as a skyscraper and had tattoos up and and down his arms with jet black hair and blazing emerald eyes that seemed to pop against his pale skin. You immediately knew that this man was seriously dangerous. And yet for some reason, that didn't scare me at all.

He made eye contact with me and those hard emerald eye immediately turned soft. You could see that he was upset about a young girl being just on the street like this. He made his way towards me and my heart should have stopped in fear, but no it started beating faster like it somehow knew that I was going to have my life changed forever. He kneeled down in front of me and spoke.

"Hey there darling, I'm Mark,what your name?" I look up at him. He has a deep baritone voice with just a slight southern twang to it. "My name is Violet sir. Just Violet." He nodded his head at my answer. "How old are you Violet?" He asked me. "I'm eleven sir." I replied back. After what seemed like a multitude of questions he asked me what so many other people had asked before. "What are you doing out here by yourself Violet?Don't you have a family?"Ahh yes that age old question.

" In all honesty sir, I'm out here to survive. I don't have a family and I don't anyone to take care of me. I'm all by myself." I say with sincere honesty. His eyes go softer and I can almost see the wheels turning in his head. It was at this time that my hunger decided to make itself known as it growled ever so loudly. "Come on Violet you're coming with me. I won't let you stay out here any longer." He said as he stood up and held his hand out for me to grab. I take it and stand up. He wraps his arm around his shoulder as we start to walk down the street, and in this moment I feel myself walking away from my past.

[14 Years Later]

A groan sounds out in the dimly lit room as I look down at the bloody blonde man on the floor holding his ribs.

"I'm gonna ask you again Tyler, Where the fuck is my product?" I say with a deathly tone

"I swear to you Violet, I don't know what happened to it!" He said.

I roll my eyes and nod to my men John and Baron as they continue to stomp on Tyler's body making him cry out in pain. "Hold his hand out on the concrete" I bark at them.

John holds him still on the floor while Baron lays his hand flat on the concrete. I walk over, my red bottoms echoing in the room until I'm right in front of him. I go and step on his hand, making sure my heel is digging straight into his hand.

He starts screaming out in pain and I just roll my eyes again and aim my gun right at his temple. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" I yell at him. I sigh and count to ten to calm myself. "You see Tyler, when you play with my product, you play with my money, and when you play with my money, that's when shit gets real. So final chance, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SHIT?" I scream out.

"The Flairs have it." He wheezed out. At the mention of their name, my blood boils. The Flairs were also known as one of the biggest corporations in the south and our biggest rivals. For them to take our shit was majorly disrespectful. Best believe my father will hear about this.

"Thank you Tyler,You're Dismissed." I say before I put two bullets in his temple. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Clean this shit up." I say to the boys as they nod their heads and move to go dispose of the body.

I pull out my rose gold IPhone 7 and call up my dad, slightly disgusted that was Tyler's blood was all over my milk chocolate skin and that it has now ruined this brand new dress of mine. My father answered on the third ring.

"What is it Vi?"He asks groggily. I must have woke him up. It is 2 o'clock in the morning after all. "Those Goddamn Flairs stole our shit dad! I want you to send out Kevin,Sami, and Finn to go track their asses!" I hiss into the phone. "Yeah ok sure Vi. I'll do it in the morning. In the meantime please let me sleep. Ok?" I sigh "Yes papa. I love you get some sleep grumpy!" I say teasingly. "Love you darling,don't forget you have a meeting tomorrow." He said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and press the button for the elevator to take me upstairs into the mansion. A few seconds later and I reach the main floor of the mansion where I see John and Baron hanging out with their girlfriends Nikki and Naomi who's also my personal hairdresser and stylist in that order.

As I make my way into the room, Naomi is the first to look at me and a frown takes over her face. "Girl! I just got that dress yesterday! You ruined it already!?" "Calm down Nao, I'll have Emma clean it." I say referring to my maid and she seems to nod her approval. I turn to look at John and Baron. "Did you boys get rid of him?" I ask. "Of course we did Vi, you didn't hire us for nothing." Baron says smirking. I roll my eyes, "yeah yeah whatever. I want everyone to go get some rest. John and Baron, you two are coming with me tomorrow to the meeting with Shield Inc"I say looking at them all nodding their heads. "Good, at that note, good night everyone." I say before turning and walking up the stairs to my room.

My room reflected my personality, the walls and my bed were jet black but I had an accent color of bright red. I wasn't always a unforgiving,ruthless bitch but years of working with my father in the business made me that way. I sigh as I take off my dress and hop in the shower. I have everything in the world right at my fingertips any yet, there's always a part of me that felt empty. At first I believed it was because I wasn't successful enough and thus I worked my ass of to be able to run not only Detroit, but the entire Midwest, something not even my father could do. Now however, I realize just what I'm missing: someone to love and someone to love me back. It's hard to keep relationships when you live a life like this.

I never want to date a man who thinks that he can control me, because I would knock a nigga straight out if her tried that controlling shit with me. No, I just want to find the right man who can relate to me.

Problem is there's no one like that out here.

I finish my shower and put on my tank top and shorts and climb into my luxurious California king bed. Tomorrow is another day, and hopefully, this meeting goes by smoothly. Wouldn't want to kill someone now.

Hello Ladies and Gents, My name is Sierra and I want to thank you all so so much for reading this,chapter, if you,liked it, give it a big ole vote and be sure to come back for the next chapter!


	2. The Meeting

Always leave it to an alarm to ruin a good nights sleep. Honestly,I hate the morning hours. They should be illegal. I knew there was a reason why I worked so good at night.

Stretching, I sit up in the bed and look around my room. It looked pitch black in here. Just the way I like it. I roll over and grab my phone from off the charger and look at the time.

6:30 am. Why in the everloving FUCK am I doing up this early? The meeting isn't for another four hours. I growl and roll over to go back to sleep,but I find that it's not so easy. By the time it hits 7 am, I give up on sleep and roll out my bed.

I walk into my closet and turn on the light, illuminating all of my clothes in there. After a few minutes of contemplating what to wear. I pick out a black dress with a dark red blazer and some red bottom heels. When you are the queen bitch, you make sure that you always look and dress the part.

Taking my outfit out and laying it on my bed. I walk into my luxurious bathroom and turn on the shower,stepping in under the hot jet of water.

Stepping out of the shower, I decided that I wouldn't just sit around the house until it was time to leave, I figure that I would head down to my building and get some work done. Besides running the biggest Drug Cartel in the Midwest, I was a very successful businesswoman, being the CEO of a top Advertising Agency in the country working with all the best companies. I was also the owner of the hottest club here in Detroit: Club Midnight.

It's rare that I get days to myself. I'm such a busy person dealing with not only running my company and club, but making sure all our products make it in and out this country and to their destination without the involvement of any of those fuckin DEA agents finding out and that those fuckin Flairs don't steal my shit.

Although I rarely get days to myself, I wouldn't have my life any other way. I scratched and Clawed to prove to my father that I deserved to take his place and that there was no other person better than me. Look where it has gotten me, I run this city with an iron fist. Despite my nice smile, I was a ruthless cold hearted bitch when you threatened my spot. Which is why poor Tyler had to go. Do I regret it? Not in the slightest.

Putting on my clothes I glance at the clock on my phone. The phone read back 8:30 and I grabbed my bag as I walked out of my bedroom and to the elevator, riding it down till I entered the living room. I made a sharp right and entered the kitchen where my chef Apollo has a cup of coffee and a stack of waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream already prepared for me. Apollo was a muscular man who was born in Uganda but moved to Michigan as a child. He came to me to pay off a debt his parents had to my father. He paid the debt off a long time ago but chose to remain on his own will.

"Big day today Miss Violet?" Apollo asked me. "Yes very big, I have a meeting with at 11 today." I reply before texting my driver that I would be ready in ten and taking a sip of my coffee. " ? You mean the software company that almost everyone who has power uses?" Apollo asks astonished. "The one and only, " I say as I smirk "They're opening up an Office her in Detroit and wanted to meet with Queen herself, maybe even do business with me. I heard that they made their own mafia. Which means I have more people to collaborate with me.I'm excited at the possibilities Apollo!" I say as I bite into my waffles moaning at the taste. "I swear Apollo if you weren't already married I'd snatch you up for myself. These waffles are delicious"

Apollo flashes his pearly whites as he chuckled. "Wel, I thank you kindly for that miss Violet." I smile back as I get a text from my driver saying that he's outside. "Thank you for the meal Apollo, but duty calls. See ya later." I say as I grab my bag and rush out the door to my awaiting Bentley where my driver, Austin Aries was awaiting. "Morning Austin," I say with a smile as he opens the door and I slide in. "Morning, Ms. Calaway," Austin says as he shuts the door and makes his way to the driver's side, getting in and pulling out of the driveway. "Where to Violet?" Austin asks. "Ahh work my dear, big meeting today," I say before scrolling down on my phone noticing I had a text from my assistant, Becky Lynch, a fiery woman from Ireland.

[Becks] I should warn you that when you arrive you have an unwanted surprise in your office.

[Violet]: Oh my god how did he even get in there, Where are John and Baron?

[Becks]: Stuck in traffic.

The man in Question was Randy Orton, leader of the Mafia in Missouri. Unfortunately for me, Mr Orton has taken quite a liking to me and I admit I did like and date him at one point, but once he started talking about me stepping down as the leader of the mafia, I had to drop his ass like a bad habit. I sigh as I roll my 's been months later and this man is still chasing after me. I swear that one day I'll just pop him off.

[Violet]: Don't worry about it Becks, I'll handle him myself, just get back to work. I'll see you in 5 minutes.

Soon as I finish my text, we pulled up to my office building, and into the underground parking lot. Austin stops the car and comes to my side to open it and holds my hand as I step out. "Thank you , I shall call you when I'm ready to leave," I say as I turn on my heels and strut to the elevator, pressing the button for the very top I make it to my floor and look at Becky typing away on her computer. She looks up and shakes her head as I set my bag on her desk. "I'll be right back," I say as I pull out my gun. I slam open my office door and glared at the tanned man sitting in my chair smirking at me. I wish I had a knife to chop it off. "Hello, my love how are you?" He says and I visibly gag. "Cut the shit Randall, what the everlasting FUCK are you doing here?" I ask aiming the gun at him. He kept on smirking and stood up in his all black Armani suit making his way towards me, his 6'4 frame towering over my 5'7 self but I won't be intimidated. "I missed you, dear. I miss the times we spent together. Take me back please?" He almost pleaded, his crystal blue eyes showing everything but the truth.

I scoff and roll my eyes and put my gun to his neck. "I'm not playing Randall, I want you out of my office and out of my life before I empty these bullets in your body," I said dead serious about doing it too. He decided to take the hint and backed up out of my office. I kept the gun on him all the way until he entered the elevator and blew me a kiss. I was ready to pull the trigger, but the elevator doors closed. I let out an aggravated scream and slam the gun down on my desk. "I should have shot him right in his fucking throat," I growl out. "It's a good thing you didn't, wouldn't want a war between the St. Louis clan would we?" Becky called out from her desk. "Oh please, those bumbling fools can't even touch me. I can take care of them myself." I say sitting down at my desk. Looking at the clock on my computer it read, 10:30. Damn time was moving by fast.

Just as I was getting situated and had turned my MacBook on, Becky came into my office. "Vi I just wanted to let you know that your 11 o'clock has arrived early and are waiting in the conference room for you." She said before turning on her heel and sitting back at her desk.

I smirked and stood up and made my way to the elevator. Time to go work my magic.

After a short elevator ride, I enter the conference room floor noticing the other rooms are filled with my workers demonstrating new projects that we had recently acquired. Walking all the way to the end of the hall, I took a deep breath as I opened the door to see three gentlemen dressed in suit and ties. I must admit all three men were fine in their own right but only one caught my eye and that was the one with 1/3rd of his hair dyed blond with the rest a dark brown. All three men were busy looking at their phones and so I cleared my throat, garnering their attention in a matter of seconds.

"Good Morning, Gentlemen, I'm Violet Calaway, owner of Calaway three must be . It is a pleasure to meet you all." I said with a dazzling smile.

The man with the two toned hair stood up and shook my hand. I'd hate to sound like a cheesy love story but I legit felt sparks go through my hand when we touched. I tried my best to ignore it, but I could tell that he felt it as well.

"A definite pleasure to meet you as ." He says with a smile as he bends down to kiss my hand. Looks like we have a charmer on our hands. "I'm Colby Lopez, one of the founders of Shield. are my partners, Joseph Anoai, and Jonathan Good." He says as they both stand and shake my hand.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you gentlemen. So let's get down to business shall we? I say as I sit down. "How can I be of service boys?"

"We hear that you are the very best in Advertising and we knew that we had to enlist your services. We want to expand our business into this city. Your advertising will definitely help us with that." Joseph said. He was nice looking as well. Almost a doppelgänger to Jason Moama.

I gained a smirk on my face. "Is that all? Or is there something else that you would like to request?"

"We also wanted to request that we join your family." Jon said. He was a man that pulled off the bed look. His dirty blonde hair and reddish stubble still couldn't hide the dimples that he had in his face

My smirked grows even wider as I stand and go to look out at my city. "So the shield boys want to join lil old Violet's group. May I ask why?"

"We have heard the stories of you. How Taker took you from the streets and made you into the person you are today. You rule this city with an iron fist and are as ruthless as they come. You are truly the Queen of Detroit. We want to be just as successful as you. What better person to learn from?" Colby said as he turned to face me. His eyes were shining like chocolate diamonds even with the glasses on.

"I must say you boys have potential. I've heard about how you are starting from the ground up. I can definitely admire that and it's definitely a hard road to being successful. That being said, I am definitely willing to help train you boys up to be just as successful." I say with a straight face. "But mark my words, you three fail me, I will not hesitate to kill you. I'm very serious about my business and when you threaten my throne and my money, I will have no mercy. Got it?"

All three nodded their heads and I smirked knowing that my plan had succeeded. "Good. You three will have your first assignment exactly one week from now on Friday. I got a tip that some merch is making its way from the the Cena family in Boston to the Harts in Calgary. It's worth 10 million and I want absolutely all of it. In the meantime you will be living with me in my apartment building. Tonight we will celebrate at my club. Be prepared for any and everything. If that's all gentlemen,I have more business to attend to today. Ill see you all at the club. Until then, have a good day." I say before shaking their hands and once again feeling that spark between Colby and I. If this were a movie we would have broken out into song and dance about true love. The thought just makes me shudder.

The boys walked into the elevator and just as the doors were closing I saw Colby deliver a wink and a smile in my direction.

What the hell did I get myself into?

Don't forget to Like and Comment! Senior year is coming to an End so my schedule will be hectic over the next weeks. Till then keep reading and commenting! I like criticism! Adios You


End file.
